UnHappyHolidays
by SjinXephonis
Summary: Holidays in Fairy Tail should be holidays right? Well when the guild is under threat from an enemy who only appears during these holidays they must stay alert, when they are attacked by the Burning Hell guild, they fight back. What is up with these guys, why do they die so wierd. What is the larger thing happening here read on to find out, t for violence. R&R, F&F AU holiday update


_Hey guys it's SjinXephonis here with my first ever holiday themed story and first ever oneshot. Favorite if you want to see more of this. I don't do the whole pairing thing so this chapter will mainly include battles between Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Laxus, Gajeel, Juvia, Erza, Mirajane, Elfman, Lisanna, Cana, Gildarts, Makarov, and that is it I believe. Enjoy._

* * *

October 31st, and the holiday is being enjoyed by everyone across Fiore. Fairy Tail's guild was decorated up as a haunted house. All different types of treats had been laid out on the table, as the Fairies, dressed up for the occasion, moved about interacting with each other and the food. No-one was worried by enemies on this eve. Truces were called during the holidays. On the morrow, the struggle of light and dark would resume.

"We're here!" Natsu yelled. He was dressed with demon horns and a pitchfork. Behind him came the rest of team Natsu. Lucy wore her bunny outfit. Gray was dressed as a vampiric count. Juvia was his vampiric countess. Wendy had dressed up as a Knight. She wore shining silver armor, and carried a shortsword. Erza had re-quipped into her Heavens Wheel armor minus the swords. The cats dressed as angels with halos.

"Be quiet, you fool." Makarov said. The master was dressed as frankenstein's monster.

"Master." Mirajane shook her head slowly, in disappointment. She dressed in Sitri takeover. Elfman, in lizardman takeover, and Lisanna in Kitten takeover stood behind her snickering.

"Geehee." Came a guffaw from the other side of the room. Levy had talked Gajeel, being the iron dragon slayer, to dress as a robot. Levy, herself sat next to him, dressed up as a zombie.

"What are you laughing at, Tin-can?" Natsu asked.

"You, ya flaming idiot." The two had crossed the room to each other and clashed heads.

"Oi, Natsu!" Called a new voice, "This is a holiday." Laxus had spoken up, drawing the pink haired boy's attention. The skeleton suit worked well for him. The Raijin tribe stood behind him, Freed was dressed as a leprechaun. Bickslow was an orc, and Evergreen was a fairy.

"Laxus! Do you want a fight?" Natsu challenged. The older man laughed.

"He merely meant that tonight, you should enjoy yourself!" Cana called, she was dressed with dog ears, nose and tail. Gildarts, beside her cheered. The man wore a dragon costume.

Mirajane hopped up onto the stage and began to sing some songs, the tension faded. The mood settled.

…

…

…

The night passed slowly, there were no more upsets, everyone talked and laughed and danced. It was a good night, until Natsu stepped on a nail.

The fire dragon spun to face the iron dragon, and their heads clashed. Gajeel was grinning. The two began to throw punches. Gray and Elfman stepped in to break it up. They were flung to different parts of the room, causing others to join into the fight.

Makarov sighed. Mira laughed. "We are Fairy Tail." She said as if that explained everything. The fight broke up the minute the double doors flew open. The town clock began to chime twelve.

Natsu stepped forth. After a second a light reflected in his eyes, which narrowed in anger. The rest of the Fairies stepped forth to see. Magnolia was burning.

"Magnolia…" Natsu whispered.

"How come we didn't notice?" Makarov asked.

A blast of fire lit up a large area of the town.

"I think it just happened." Erza said.

"Oh yes, well done Fairies. The hour is upon us. It is a new day. And soon you will regret letting yourselves not being prepared for this." The voice came from the shadows, and as it spoke a man materialized from the shadows.

"You will see all you ever loved burn, then you will…"

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" The wizard flew back into a wall. Natsu stood in a pose that suggested he had just punched the wizard. Both stood, and straightened. The wizard nodded. Natsu growled.

"Well done, my fire dragon, just what i expected." the wizard grinned. "I'm Fuoco, Ace of Burning Hell guild."

"I'm Natsu, and I don't care, you're going down."

Natsu leaped at Fuoco, trying to use a wing attack. Fuoco melted as if he were shadows, then blasted Natsu's back with a wave of powerful magic. Natsu sprawled to the ground. At the sight of their mistreated comrade, the other Fairies prepared for battle.

"What is this, I sense little magic radiating from him, but that attack was overflowing with magic." Erza said as she sliced at him. The blade passed through his body, the shadows that were his body weren't affected. Gray's ice magic passed through his body also.

None of them actually touched the wizard. Wendy had dragged Natsu back and was healing him. The blow dealt a lot of damage. After a few seconds of wendy's restorative magic, his eyes fluttered open. His body shook as he got up.

"I know just how to deal with you." He said. Fuoco turned to the fire dragon.

"So you truly are a worthy opponent. No-one has ever gotten back up from one of my blows. I have to defeat you and the rest of your guild will be mowed down by mine." Fuoco enveloped his hand in shadows.

"Stay back!" Natsu called, they could see how weak he looked, struggling to take a step. Natsu enveloped his fist in fire. "Bring it on. I'm all fired up!" He said.

Fuoco must have thought that Natsu was crazy. Fighting him when he was so frail looking. He became a blur as he sped at Natsu. He swung his fist. Yet no-one saw what happened, just a blur of shadows and fire.

Fuoco felt something hit him on the back of the head. His fist had connected with nothing. How could he have missed? Natsu stood perfectly fine, he turned to face the shadow mage. His fist was still enveloped in fire. Rage, slowly bagen to creep into Fuoco's head. He enveloped his feet and other hand in shadows, Natsu copied with his fire. Again the shadows and the fire became a blur, but Fuoco saw, Natsu lean left to dodge the first fist then move to match his speed and duck under his legs to punch him in the back.

"Never underestimate a dragon slayer." Natsu warned. Fuoco was nearly full of rage. His body was surrounded by shadows. Natsu let his body became surrounded by fire. Gajeel growled at the side. "I could eat his shadows…"

"Shadow Assassination!"

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" The two fighters yelled at each other as their attacks connected. Fuoco landed, one knee on the ground. He glanced back to see a dust cloud. As the dust began to settle, he expected Natsu to be on the ground. Instead the dragon slayer strode towards the shadow mage.

"You can not harm me, for I am the shadows and the shadows are me." The fire that surrounded Natsu got hotter and everyone realised what this was.

"Dragonforce…" came the whispers. Fuoco himself, tried to crawl away.

"You come to my home, my town and threaten me and my family!" Natsu shouted. "Then you say that you are better than us. I will prove you are not better than anyone! Stand up and fight!" Fuoco stood up, but he tried to run away.

"Fire dragon's ultimate attack! Fire dragon's Blaze of Fire!" Fire engulfed the shadow mage, a scream of pain was heard and when the fire died down there was no sign of the mage.

Natsu stood, barely standing, the first and only attack that hit him causing him a lot of pain.

"I'm going to let you guy's handle the rest." He said, as he collapsed to his knees.

"I'll look after him." Wendy said. The rest of the guild nodded.

"C'mon guys let's go save Magnolia!" They raced off to fight their enemies

In order to save time, the wizards of Fairy Tail split off into groups.

 **Erza**

"The Fairy Queen, Titania Erza, how nice of you to show up for me to face." said a dark skinned man with brown hair and green eyes

"And you are?" Erza replied

"I am Matthias." He replied.

"Okay, so now I will know the name to put on the tombstone. You have made enemies of the wrong guild." Erza said as she requiped into her normal knight armor and with two swords. Matthias formed a massive sword-axe-cannon. There were no other words to describe it. It had a sword blade and an axe blade, but was also a cannon.

"We chose you for a reason." He replied. The cannon fired and Erza dodged. The explosion took out several houses. She leaped forward and brought her two swords up and deflected the heavy weapon. The force as it crashed down on her swords sent her skidding back. 'A warrior never leaves their feet' She told herself.

The power behind the weapon was again really high, yet the user seemed to have no magic radiating from him.

"What is going on?" She asked herself. She prepared her defense as Matthias strode forward his massive weapon in his hand.

"You will never beat Fairy Tail!" She called. As Matthias lifted his weapon to bring it down on her, she saw a way to beat him. But it required speed and strength. As she dodged his strike, with a backwards flip, she began to requip. When she landed she was now wearing her robes of Yumen so her speed would be increased, and she also held a two handed greatsword.

"A bigger weapon won't help you against this." Matthias said, as he lifted his weapon to strike again.

"I don't need help against that." Erza replied as she shot forth, Matthias did not expect the speed. Erza got between him and his weapon. Then she sliced downwards. Her foe crumbled to dust. Something definitely not right was going on here.

 **Laxus**

Laxus had been sniffing trying to locate the enemy that sat in this part of town. The enemy was always moving and Laxus knew he was in this little area but the enemy seemed to be everywhere.

"So you tracked me this far, eh?" A voice asked from Laxus' right. A young boy of 16 perhaps stood there. He grinned before vanishing. Laxus felt a tap on his right shoulder and he spun to the left. The boy stood there.

"Fight me, it will happen sooner or later." Laxus challenged. The boy nodded.

"Ok." Then several more exact versions of him appeared.

"My name is Dallas, I am the multi mage." It seemed that this mage could clone himself, and having to fight so many people is a pain to most wizards. If they can't blow them away with one attack.

"Unfortunately for you, I am Laxus. Lightning dragon slayer." As lightning zapped here and there. A lot of the copies were obliterated by the lightning bolts. Laxus wasn't finished. He prepared a roar. Which zapped away the main boy, whom he had kept his eyes on the whole time.

"Weaklings." He said, as the boy and all his copies vanished to dust.

 **Mirajane**

Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna had stuck together and for a good reason. The enemy they ran into was quite powerful and countered every single one of their attacks. The woman named Jace, had not even used her magic to attack yet, merely defend herself from the Strauss' attacks.

"Elfman, release the beasts!" Mira called, as she began her most powerful satan soul takeover. Elfman began to takeover the King of the Beasts. Lisanna watched the wizard, but her face remained blank, expressionless.

"What is up with her?" She asked Mira. Mira didn't know the answer.

"If you beat me I will answer that question." She said. "But you will not beat my wind magic. I control the winds of the four corners of the planet." Mira and Elf braced themselves.

Lisanna began a takeover. As Mira and Elf launched a combined effort attack against the wizard. Nothing they did seemed to hurt her. Although after Elf punched the wizard, the air around her cracked, like glass. Realisation hit the Strauss family then. Just as the wind began howling.

Mira and Elf were subjugated to furious winds, where they could not see and could not do anything, but cover their eyes from the fierce winds. They had lost sight of Lisanna, and could only hope she was alright.

The wizard had both her arms out to the side and she was laughing. "I will begin to slowly crush you with this wind, and then the wind will mutilate your bodies beyond recognition." The wizard never noticed the bird-girl flying through the air towards her.

"I think not!" Lisanna called. She had turned into Shorebird takeover. The shorebird has been known to fly through hurricanes, so a little wind did not affect her. Her wings smashed into the woman's face. The winds stopped and Elf and Mira came rushing over to finish the job.

The woman kept her promise and her voice, barely a whisper spoke words that made the Strauss siblings, glance at each other in fear. The woman's body crumbled to dust as the others had.

"We've got to warn everyone." Mira said, as the trio took off.

 **Makarov**

The master in titan form was scary enough, but when he was dressed as frankenstein's monster he truly looked like a monster. He had pummeled three wizards to the ground until he came upon a speed mage that dodged his attacks, sprinted up his body and hit him a couple of times.

"Get off, you annoying little fly." Makarov said as he swatted a massive hand at the speedy wizard. She jumped in front of his face and stuck her tongue out at him. Eventually Makarov realised in the titan form he had no way of defeating the mage. He shrunk down to his normal size and the mage faced him.

"The famous guild master of Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar." The girl said in a really high pitched voice. "I am Yurina. Pleased to meet you." Makarov grunted. His hand shot out and clasped her body

"What is the reason you are here?" He asked. She relented and told him. The weaker members of the guild weren't too far off, and Makarov found Warren.

"Fairy Tail! We have dire news concerning this date, if we do not finish our battles by 12 pm…"

 **Gajeel**

"Geehee." Gajeel guffawed for the probably 17th time since 10pm. He was shattering small fry, but the small fry seemed to be different. It took a blow to their head to kill them. His real target, whom was summoning these creatures, stood behind a pile of growing bodies. Gajeel was sick and tired of wasting his magical power, began to just punch the undead.

They fell backwards and were unable to get up, as Gajeel punched more down in his walk towards his foe. He growled a menacing growl and the kid who appeared to be about 14 years old, felt scared. He stopped summoning the undead. Gajeel reached forth to defeat the foe, but a large wave of undead swarmed him and he was covered by them.

When Gajeel clawed his way out. He saw that the young boy had created more powerful undead creatures now. Not that it mattered to Gajeel.

He gave a roar, and the iron dragon attack, ripped the creatures to shreds, leaving the boy unprotected. Gajeel reached for him, but before he could grab the boy, it's body crumbled.

 **Gray**

Gray was shocked. In front of him stood a girl, who looked just like him.

"Who are you?" He asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"We never met, Gray fullbuster, but I am your disowned twin sister, Weiss." She replied.

Gray almost didn't believe it. In his mind he was fighting a battle.

" _There's an enemy right in front of you."_

" _No that's our twin sister."_

" _The town is full of enemies and yet your twin sister shows up?"_

" _Maybe she's come to help or maybe she'll switch sides"_

" _Maybe this, maybe that. Just take her down and ask questions later."_

" _She might join us without a fight, use your words."_

" _Use your ice."_

" _Words"_

" _Ice"_

And so the battle went, Gray sat almost dazed. The girl thought 'This might be easier than I thought' She stepped forward and embraced Gray in a hug. Gray hugged back. The girl formed a dagger in her hand, made of ice.

"Brother." She whispered.

"Sister." He replied as she felt something pierce her back. She gasped in pain as Gray threw her backwards. He could feel the molding magic around him and knew she was up to no good. So he attacked first. His "Sister's" form shifted and wavered, then vanished revealing a black haired girl, with grey eyes. Her body turned to dust.

 **Juvia**

Juvia had followed Gray, but when she saw the girl that looked like him she felt sad, that he had met his sister as she claimed and Juvia went another direction. Eventually she came across another part of town where there was a fountain. Standing next to the fountain, staring into the depths of the water stood, an enemy wizard.

Juvia immediately prepared to attack. The wizard just sighed.

"If you wish to attack me, do it now. I have no interest in fighting you." Juvia's heart jumped in her chest, this had only happened once before and Juvia was confused by it, she tried to convince herself that Gray-sama was the one she loved.

"But does he love you back?" The wizard asked. Juvia jumped in fear, she had almost forgotten he was there. He turned to look at her and Juvia saw that he had black hair and grey eyes. Her heart leaped again. Juvia refused to answer the question, but thoughts of it popped into her head anyway.

"Juvia, come here and look into the water." Juvia did. "What do you see?" The man who was meant to be her enemy asked. Juvia looked at her reflection and the water shifted to reveal how everyone else viewed her. Obsessive, Stalkerish, Clingy. Juvia repeated these things back to him.

"You want to know what I see. I see a young woman who takes no mind for others thoughts of her own behaviour and bes herself, striving to accomplish a goal. She won't give up on the goal, and will always keep trying, because she is determined to succeed. Is that who you are?"

"Yes, Juvia is this woman." Juvia replied.

"Good, now you can keep living on for a long time, proving yourself and never giving up on the goals you set."

The man was hit by a blast of ice. His body crumbled to dust. Juvia turned to Gray.

"The man was trying to get in your head." Gray explained. Every word the man had said, stored itself in the back of Juvia's mind, but she was overcome with relief.

"Gray-sama, you saved Juvia." Gray smiled.

"That's what family does for each other, right?" Juvia just smiled and gave Gray a hug.

 **Cana**

The card mage was having the time of her life. Her opponent had called her a whore and now she was torturing him. Using different cards to do different things.

"What did you call me again?" She asked as she drew the next card from her pack.

"I'm not afraid of you, whore." He replied She threw the card at his face. It released a pack of chickens that scratched up his face and neck. He had been beaten by so many different types of attacks, that his face had become one bloody mess.

"Oh well, it looks like you'll never get to right the wrongs of your past." Cana said seriously. The wizard glared at her, daring her to do it. Cana's next card showed a blade. "The Assassination Blade." Which left the card and entered the man's back. He never once saw the blade. Nor the ghastly hand that held it.

 **Gildarts**

Gildarts had already wondered if it was his magic that had killed the first enemy he had come across. He said nah it couldn't be. The next wizard he thought was an old man like he. They both had powerful attacks, but like every other wizard the Fairies have fought. No magic radiated off him. Whilst Gildarts exploded all of the things sent his way, the enemy was creating weapons from the earth, and columns, and a bunch of stuff.

Gildarts had been put in the good position, he could easily destroy each thing the enemy sent at him. The enemy however was struggling to create things that could even get close to the ace of the guild.

Gildarts tired of the game and rushed forward, his sudden attack taking the enemy by surprise and they never had a chance to raise their defenses, as Gildarts touched them, shattering them into dust.

 **Lucy + Wendy**

Lucy stayed behind saying that she will protect the guild and Natsu, with Wendy. The pink haired dragon slayer had still not recovered from his earlier encounter.

The pair had actually not expected to be attacked. But when the doors flew in, the prepared for a fight. But when their enemy was revealed they couldn't even think about battle.

In the door of the guild stood him. He had the same hair, the same clothes and even the same magic flowing from his body.

"Damnit, I didn't expect their to be anyone here. Oh well I have to clean up everyone else's mess anyway. His fists blazed with fire. Lucy and Wendy realised that no matter who this might look like the pink haired man in front of them was an enemy, and a powerful one at that. Remembering a large area of the town catching a light in one go. Lucy pulled the keys she would need off the chain. Wendy enchanted herself to increase her power.

The strange man laughed. Before Lucy and Wendy could do anything, they were knocked to the floor. They struggled to get back up. The Natsu-look alike, reached over and grabbed Lucy by the hair pulling her around, whilst she screamed in pain. Wendy seeing her friend in trouble used her sky dragon's roar. It blew their enemy backwards. Not one of the three wizards noticed the stirring of one unconscious wizard.

"Who are you? Natsu would never do that to a friend." Lucy said

"On the contrary my dear Blonde, he would. You see, I am the representation of his future self. The self where he has lost all his friends due to some big secret, and they turned on him. Yeah. You and the little girl, turned on me. Defriended me. Exiled me from the guild. None of you lived to the next day and this was the result."

"We would never do something like that. No matter what mistakes you've made or ever will make, we will accept it because we are a family, we don't let mistakes rip us apart." Lucy replied.

"I am terribly sorry, but the future has already been set in stone, you will never be able to change it now." The enemy said.

"Well tell me the secret, and then I will know whether it will break my family apart or not." Natsu said. He was standing by the table Wendy had placed him on. The future-Natsu grinned.

"Think you're a match for me?" He asked. Natsu was swaying back and forth on the spot.

"Natsu, please don't do this." Lucy cried. Natsu walked over to Lucy with great difficulty and hugged her. He kissed the top of her head.

"Don't worry, I already know I can beat him, otherwise he wouldn't be able to come back and attack now, if he were to beat me here." Lucy's sobs stopped. Wendy wiped the tears from her eyes. Then she enchanted Natsu, boosted his magic and health as much as she could before her magic ran out.

The future-Natsu ignited his fists on fire. Natsu turned, no longer swaying, the strength in him.

"Never thought iI'd ever have to fight myself." He said. Igniting his fists begun the battle.

Natsu easily dodged each of the future ones attacks. But the future one also dodged all of Natsu's attacks. They faced each other and roared then tried to eat the others flames. They both went to the ground, groaning and holding their stomachs.

"Oh yeah, they can't eat their own fire." Lucy said.

"Fire dragon's Iron fist." Natsu said leaping at the future one. The two ended up crawling around on the floor, a dust cloud filled the room, blocking the view. After a couple of minutes it settled. Both were near exhausted and on the verge of collapse. Lucy could not tell the differences between the two of them either.

"Lucy, help me." The left one called.

"No, Lucy, he's trying to trick you. Help me, attack him." Said the right one

"Okay! When was my birthday?" Lucy asked.

"X767." The left one called.

"X784." Called the one on the right

"Taurus, Leo. Open." Lucy called. "Attack him." She said pointing. The two spirits rushed over and began to beat the shit out of the already weak Natsu. Lucy hurried to the other one.

"I'm glad you picked the right one." Natsu said. Lucy just hugged him. He shrugged her off.

"There's work to finish. I'm going to send that creep back into the future. Maybe only a week though." Lucy laughed. The future-Natsu began to fade, his body slowly turning into dust.

"What are you?" Natsu asked.

"I am the creation of a man who can build wizards and use them to fight his wars. This time was just a test. Also all the things that were destroyed and burned were illusions. You have been tested. Next time will be the actual battle." Then the created mage was gone

"Until next time then…" Natsu said, as Makarov and the others returned to the guild to see him collapse again.

* * *

 _Sorry for the short fight scenes. I didn't want to drag the story on too long_

 _Well this has been another Fairy Tail halloween with SjinXephonis (even though it's the first one)_

 _Please review favorite and follow for more._

 _P.S. I lied, this one-shot will be all the holidays I celebrate as a story._

 _Thanks for reading_


End file.
